LOST IN THE DARK
by PHOENIX FURY
Summary: Lord Voldemort goes to kill Harry Potter and ends up finding something unexpected. He ends up rescuing and healing Harry Potter and coming up with a plan to bring the Saviour of light to his side. Will he succeed?
1. CHAPTER 1:

**LOST IN THE DARK.**

**_BY PHOENIX FURY._**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ I SAY THIS ONLY ONCE SO LISTEN UP! I do not own any of the characters, they belong TPTB. I'm merely borrowing them._

**_SUMMERY: _**_Lord Voldemort goes to kill Harry Potter and ends up finding something unexpected. He ends up rescuing and healing Harry Potter and coming up with a plan to bring the Saviour of light to his side. Will he succeed?_

* * *

**_CHAPTER 1:_**

* * *

Above the little village of Little Hangelton was a large property, the village had always many tales and stories about the Riddle Manor, murders always inspired gossips and rumours.

The extensive gardens looked completely different even after the gardener's strange death. A garden maze had been grown along one side of the long drive way up to the property which they had one day noticed and wondered why they hadn't noticed before. It was said some rich family lived up there now but they had seen no one come or go. The Manor seemed at least 3 times the size they could remember but maybe that was the memory playing tricks, maybe they had some building work done that made it seem that way though they couldn't remember any building.

The full moon's light shined through the window adding to the soft candlelight. The largest private quarters were at the front of the house to look over the land and down into the village below.

Painted in shades of green, creams and beige with dark floorboards, the private quarters were about the size of a luxury apartment but without the kitchen.

In the sitting area hidden unnoticed in the corner of the room there was a door to an up-to-date potions lab. In front of the large fireplace were black leather sofas, floor to ceiling shelves running along the largest wall. A desk sat sideways so the person who sat could see the doorway into the rooms and out the windows with their back to the wall.

Through an arched doorway led into the bedroom. There was a large four poster mahogany bed with a coat of arms carved into the headboard. Silk emerald green sheets and pillows covered the bed. Two doors led to a bathroom and walk-in dressing room.

A figure stood in dark robes. He had a tall slender build, pale skin, almost grey. He had cruel dark red snake-like eyes. Not a single inch of him was covered by a strand of hair due to the transformations he had gone through.

It had taken a year of planning but he had finally managed it.

His followers, his Death Eaters, were drained of magic and would be for the rest of the week having lent all their magic to him in the ceremony.

Voldemort felt bursting with power, he felt invincible.

Even the dithering muggle loving fool Dumbledore could not defeat him that night. But he would be surrounded by his precious Order and he did not have his followers to back him up and he knew it was unwise to strike without a well thought-out plan.

But there was one who was not so protected which had been the whole point of doing the ceremony though he had not told his followers this.

Harry Potter.

The one who had defeated him and escaped his grasp time and time again.

The one who had managed to kill him, managed to turn him into nothing but a mere shadow of himself. But the boy had also been instrumental in his rebirth.

Voldemort smirked evilly and drew his black cloak over his shoulders and threw up the hood. He then vanished from his private quarters.

He knew exactly where to go for unlike the Order this house was not protected by the Fidelius Charm.

Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Winging in Surrey.

He stood on the opposite side of the road looking at a normal house with a posh car outside and well tended neat front garden.

He crossed the road and smirked as he felt the wards let him in. With the boy's blood, thus the protection, flowing through his veins he could enter the ancient blood wards as if he was Harry Potter himself.

Foolish Dumbledore.

He paused to carefully examine the wards.

The other wards surrounding the house allowed those who did not mean harm could enter and recorded all magic that was used, clearly they did not trust their precious Golden Boy.

Luckily he could do simple wandless magic spells to get in since that couldn't be detected. He used his wand to put a bubble around his head before he proceeded further. He pointed a long finger to the door and the door opened with a quiet click.

He shut the door silently behind him as he uncorked a bottle and pale silvery gas escaped and floated from room to room throughout the house.

Voldemort looked at the photos that garnered the walls. An overweight man with a moustache, a tall stick-like woman with a rather long neck, and a grotesquely overweight boy. But there was no other sign that another boy lived there as well.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at that oddity. If it weren't for the wards he would be concerned he had the wrong house. He had been told that the boy who lived was worshipped by his relatives and lived the life of luxury. It seems his source was blinded by bitterness and had clouded judgement where it concerned what he was seeking.

He added up the facts of what he'd seen but was still unsure of the answer, Voldemort made his way up the stairs.

There was the master bedroom where he could hear loud rumbling snores and another room where someone was snoring as well, and the guest bedroom was empty. But the room he was looking for was the smallest bedroom.

The door had a catflap at the bottom and a multitude of locks along the side of the door.

Voldemort glared at the locks on the door, they locked the boy up like a criminal? If the boy was treated like this why did he support the Light since they were the ones who put him there? Did the Light even realize how the boy was treated, did they care? With a flick of his hand the locks unlocked and he pushed open the door.

Though it was dark moonlight highlighted the room in places as it slithered through the clouds outside. Broken toys littered the shelves of a bookcase. A Owl cage next to a desk under the window. An old bed was pushed against the wall and on top of the thread bare old sheets was what he had come seeking.

Voldemort starred at the figure on the bed who like all the other occupants of the house was sound asleep because of the gas that still lingered in the air.

But the figure wasn't quite what he expected.

A young girl who looked to be the size of a first year, wearing overlarge boys sweats pants and shirt. But what held his attention was the beam of moonlight revealing a lightening bolt scar on the forehead. The scar zig-zagged up from the front of the left eyebrow and ended just before hairline, level with the front of right eyebrow.

Harry Potter had a scar exactly like that in that exact place.

Harry Potter was a _boy_.

But this was a **GIRL!**

**

* * *

**

_HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I love doing Harry as a girl in different ways. I'm have an idea on the sequel already even though I haven't finished this yet._

_The time frame is the summer holidays, July, before Harry's birthday. The idea is that this story will cover the summer holidays, so six weeks in up to 20 Chapters._

_PLEASE REVIEW._

**PHOENIX**** FURY**


	2. CHAPTER 2:

**LOST IN THE DARK.**

**_BY PHOENIX FURY._**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 2:_**

**

* * *

**

Voldemort crept silently closer.

The girl was skinny from malnutrition. Her skin was pale as snow and covered bruises and unhealed bleeding cuts. She was rather tiny, delicate, almost fragile looking.

How was this possible? Harry Potter was the Boy Who Lived. BOY Who Lived!** BOY!**

Harry Potter was not a girl and yet this girl had the same unique scare that he had given Harry Potter.

Lord Voldemort looked around and noticed the owl who sleepily watched him. He was quite surprised she was awake since the gas should have affected her. He could tell she would not last long she was as ill and starved as the girl.

He went over and looked into the amber eyes. Legilimency on an animal was much harder then a human but it could be done.

He watched through her eyes seeing her memories. _The years of bars on the windows, the locks on the doors, the degrading words, the small amounts of food, the bloody beatings._

_Watched Harry hide his things under floorboards, horde food so he could eat something other then small bits of leftovers._

_Then a night of terror. The large man coming for Harry, drunk uncaring of the 'Freaks' warning. Bruises painting skin in shades of purple and blue. Crimson liquid dripping down pale skin._

_A terrified scream masked by a clap of thunder as the boy was thrown against the all with large hands wrapped around his slender throat trying to choke the life from him._

_Then a flash of pure white light ripped through the house._

_The body changed from masculine to feminine. Green emerald eyes went blue sapphire before closing shut._

_The uncle had been thrown from the room from the force of white light as a girl dropped unconscious to the floor. He had quickly shut the door and locked it tight._

Voldemort blinked back into the physical world and looked from the owl to the girl. How on earth had Harry Potter changed into a girl?

Voldemort sat on the edge of the bed leaning closer to the girl.

A gash was on her temple along with a dark bruised bump. Black eye. Split lip. Bruises jaw. Her wrist looked odd, broken. Bruises around the throat. He could hear her harsh breathing … broken ribs. She wasn't asleep he realized, she was unconscious and there was blood at the back of her head soaking her pillow.

Voldemort debated for a long silent moment.

She would be so easy to kill, put a pillow over her face and suffocate her or pour poison into the water beside her bed.

Or leave her to her relatives mercy… or what?

…

Take her with him?

And do what?

Harry Potter would never side against the Light… unless…

Use of potions and spells could turn her to his side somehow.

And what about his Death Eaters?

They would never accept Harry Potter… except she didn't look like Harry Potter, give her a different name, hide the scar and …

And there wasn't anyone at the Manor except him Nagini and house elves since everyone was recovering from magical drain. And when there wasn't a meeting he preferred privacy.

No one knew what had happened to her. The uncle hadn't seen the transformation, too busy closing the door.

His thoughts flying through his mind.

First he needed to get her out and heal her.

He looked at the owl who was looking at her mistress. She would not survive, unlike her mistress she was too far gone, and would barley last more then another day. Harry seemed to be sustaining herself by magic and stubborn will. Voldemort put the poison he always carried with him into her empty water container; it was quick, untraceable and painless, and then added the water from the tray by the door.

He went back to Harry and waved his hand over her, bandaging her wounds. He then gently wrapped the threadbare sheets around her and picked her up.

She was as light as a feather in his arms.

He then left the room as silently as he had come.

In moments he was back in his quarters.

He walked to his bed and lay the girl down. He vanished the clothes with a wave of his hand leaving her naked over his dark emerald green sheets. He ran a medical scan spell and assessed what he needed to do.

Again, he slowly inspected the girl's body. Long slender thin limbs but muscled lightly from playing Quidditch he imagined. Tiny thin waist that he suspected he could very easily span with his hands. Easily counted ribs. Surprisingly generous handfuls of perfectly round breasts with large dusky pink areolas.

He had the sudden out of the blue thought that if taken care of she would be quite beautiful. He shook his head and focused on her face.

Her face was well sculpted, with defined high cheekbones, delicate arched eyebrows and a perfectly proportioned nose. Framed by dark black hair with natural dark red wine highlights mixed through the waves. His gaze strayed to her mouth; her lower lip was fuller then her top and both a raspberry red colour.

He went to his own private potion lab. He preferred to make his own potions while Severus Snape made potions for the rest of the Death Eaters, and like Severus found potion making relaxing at times.

He hated anything medical and preferred to look after himself so he had learned a lot about healing so he had supplies on hand for any emergency. He got various bandages and pads as well and went back to his patient. He got bottles of Blood-Replenishing Potion, Skel-Gro, Bruise Cream, Wound-Healing Potion which would help him heal the girl.

Then he got bottles of Draught of Living Death, an extremely powerful sleeping potion, so that he could plan everything without interruptions or the complication of the girl waking before he had everything ready and Confusing Concoction which made the drinker confused and Draught of Peace to calm and sooth her when she woke up.

He went back and carefully checked her skull. He carefully healed the wound and making sure there were no blood clots or permanent damage. She would have a very bad concussion but it was no longer fatal.

From the medi-scan he could see several bones showed signs of having been broken, some had not knitted right and were very distinctive. He removed the bones that needed to be re-grown to hide who she was as well as be fully functional – every finger and toe, ribs, jaw, cheekbones, collarbones, the left wrist since his - her - right had been broken in second year he remembered Malfoy telling him and obviously been healed properly.

Then he made her swallow Skel-Gro to re-grow the bones back. Some of the bones that had been broken before were clean breaks and healed well even without medical attention leaving little sign of the break, a Bone-Strengthening potion would take care of the little signs as well as strengthening the bones but it couldn't heal shattered or badly mended bones which was why he had re-grown them.

Nagini came in and laughed at the expression on her face as she saw him to tend to the girl. He explained that the girl was not a threat and not to bite or harm her in any way. Nagini merely rolled her eyes and went back to his gardens looking for more food.

Then he summoned a bowl of warm water and a flannel, then gently and carefully cleaned her body with the flannel and cleaned out every open wound with the Wound-Healing Potion, watching the smoking purple liquid heal up each wound not leaving a mark. He looked for any identifying spots or marks or scars and carefully applied a bright orange mixture over the top of them.

As he was doing so he noticed the moonlight shining on her left hand. There was something there… He gently picked up the fragile looking hand and ran his long slender fingers over the skin.

_'I must not tell lies.'_

The cuts were so small he hadn't noticed. They were still red and he applied the Wound-Healing Potion but it didn't work. He cast a spell and found there was a poison in the cut that stopped it from closing and healing over. He had heard from the children of his Death Eater's that Miss Umbridge had used Blood Quills in detentions.

He ground his teeth together; no wizarding child should be treated in such a way. He summoned an Anti-Poison Potion and then put Wound-Healing Potion in again and watched it work. Soon the cut closed healed into a scar and then he put some of the bright orange mixture over the top.

Then making her drink a potion that would get rid of them, as long as the scar or wound wasn't made with magic you could usually get rid of them with magic, leaving her skin unblemished and unmarked, no identifying marks except the one on her forehead.

He rubbed Bruise Cream into the dark bruises over her pale skin to help them fade quickly as well as take away the pain. Corrective Restorative Draught and Vitamin and Mineral Enhancer would help with general health and immune system since they contained the above average daily requirement of what the body needed. This would bring Harry back to full health.

Voldemort found it very surprising that Harry was not saved from years of abuses. It was possible that Dumbledore didn't know but if he didn't then he was blind fool.

The signs were obvious. Overlarge clothes yet Harry was tiny. Pale sickly appearance. From what he knew Harry didn't look forward to going home and had no contact while at Hogwarts with the muggles.

Maybe they were just obvious to him. But he didn't understand how Dumbledore missed it. Then again he hadn't known until he had gone there.

She would peacefully sleep for at least a week while he thought about what he was going to do, plan it and set everything up.

First he had to mask her signature so no one could find out he had Harry Potter, that involved a complex Signature Masking Potion. Voldemort sighed and stood up and went to his potion lab and started brewing the potion.

As the potion simmered he went to his desk but couldn't sit still so he then went back to the bed and the figure lying in it.

He looked at her… she really was very beautiful, Voldemort thought.

Soft looking pale skin. Those full pouty lips, he wondered if they were as soft as they looked. He remembered tending to those long slim legs… he wondered what they would be like wrapped around his waist. Round breasts cradled in his hands, those nipples in his mouth… he wondered what noises she would make. Maybe a purr like a lion or whimpers?

_'A Love potion,' _his mind whispered,_ 'would bring her willingly to your arms; she'd beg to be there.'_

But that would take the challenge out of it. He liked manipulating and tricking people to his way of things, it was harder but more of a challenge.

And there was no way she'd agree considering the past…

The past…

What if she didn't know her past?

Amnesia… give her a few drops of potion that would increase attraction and since he would be the only person she would see she would be attracted to him and open to his advances.

He licked his lips at the thought of her begging him to take her.

He pondered the plan…

Make Harry forget about Harry Potter, Hogwarts, friends; basically everything to do with the past.

Harry would wake up not knowing anything about who she is so he would have to create a story.

Got to make it believable, Voldemort thought. Mix the lies with the truth.

Family had beaten her so that's how she got hurt and lost her memory. He could use that to make her hate muggles to draw her to his side. And it was the truth so easy to remember.

Then Voldemort rescued and healed her.

Voldemort good guy.

_(That's going to be the tricky part, even without her memory there is no way she will be attracted to a murderer. Well not right away.)_ Voldemort thought.

Have to do it slowly, manipulate her, use some potions… Voldemort thought as he made his way back to the potions lab and continued with the Signature Masking Potion and make up some meal shakes for her to drink and gain back much needed weight.

After it was finished he helped her drink it and little of meal shake.

He put a ward around his quarters that allowed no one in but himself the house elves and Nagini, who had her own pluming system to get around the Manor. He wasn't sure what yet to do with his Death Eaters.

He would have to arrange a new base and lock Riddle Manor up, he did have many properties so that was easy enough.

He sat on a chair facing the bed.

He would have to control his temper and be charming to get her attention. At least without her memories he wouldn't have to deal with her confusion of turning from a boy to a girl. He himself wasn't bothered by it, he had been surprised when he first saw her but after tending to her he was over that. He liked either sex, he beded for domination, especially when they were a challenge. Sex was the ultimate way to dominate someone. Making them want to be in your bed, crave it, beg for it.

He could not call her Harry Potter. So what did he call her? He'd have to make a name up.

Well he needed a last name first, that should be simple.

One no one knew so it couldn't be traced… maybe an old name…

His ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, had married a woman called Siena Firestone. It seemed appropriate for Harry. For every time Voldemort had gone up against him Harry had held fire in his eyes that never dimmed just as his courage never faded.

He chose Siena after Salazar's wife as the middle name which meant 'Everlasting hope.' And to the Light side that was what Harry Potter was, their only hope and now she was his.

But the first name…

Voldemort stood up and went to his books looking for inspiration.

His long fingers trailed over the book spines and then paused at one. Greek mythology.

He took down the book and flicked through the pages for the name he was looking for.

_Ara, The spirit of revenge, the Greek Goddess of vengeance and destruction._

Voldemort nodded to himself. He would be erasing Harry's memories and have to earn her trust and make her fall in love with him to make her loyal to only him. She would fight by his side and cut down his enemies, her friends. Their symbol of hope and light would be their own destruction. He grinned.

Ara Siena Firestone.

And then he glanced at his reflection. He was tall and thin with whipcord strength. Livid scarlet eyes with slits like snake, and a snake flat like a snakes with slits for nostrils. He had white skin, almost translucent.

He had used many magics to rid himself of the handsome looks he had inherited from his father much like he had fashioned a new name that was feared by all.

But he was well aware his looks would not attract anyone.

He sighed it would take a great deal of power to create something he could use to hide his true features but he still felt the left over extra power from the ceremony so he had best see to it now.

He had to create the glamour he wanted first and then put it into an object which then would enable him to switch back and forth between the appearances without a wand.

First he looked in the mirror and froze his reflection in the frame. With flicks of his wand he first pulled his nose out so it wasn't flat and then turned his eyes black that gleamed burgundy brown in the light. He put dark brown hair on his head slicked back so it lay flat against his skull. And then he added some colour to his skin so it wasn't so white.

Then he gathered some ingredients and started making an object. Two snakes wrapped around his finger with the crest of the Slytherin between their fangs; a snake in a shield with a dragon holding it. He made it so he could turn the shield to either face away or face towards him. He enchanted the snake to lock it in place if he commanded so that if Harry – Ara – knocked his hand the shield wouldn't turn and give him away.

Then he put the reflection into the crest so when it was turned away from him he was in his natural physical form for when he appeared before his followers and then when turned towards him he could be in his fake form which would attract his prize.

It took a great deal of concentration and when he had finished he tested it in front of the mirror watching his form flash back and fourth.

He yawned finally tired and looked at the bed. She was tiny and wasn't taking up much space. And he was no gentleman who would take the couch or the bed, well not if she wasn't conscious to appreciate it.

He disrobed and climbed under the sheets and drifted to sleep.

_He was sitting on a golden throne. Opposite him Dumbledore was in chains that held him up from falling on the floor. He looked pale and old, weak and helpless._

_"Ah my Black Queen has arrived." Voldemort said as doors opened._

_Then Harry walked in, a black silk robe wrapped around her. Her black hair pulled back from her face, falling to her waist in waves and loose curls. Her lips were glossed cherry red, smoky eyes, black painted nails. A black chocker around her neck with a silver diamond snake hanging of it and thick leather cuffs around her wrists._

_He parted the robe and let it slip down her body to puddle on the floor._

_Dressed in black silk underwear; a black corset, a black thong and a garter belt with stockings and high heels, she looked like the very definition of sex. _

_His once archenemy looked at him with adoring devotion, totally loyal to him._

_He touched her forehead and the scar on her forehead appeared. "Let the old man get a good look at you my precious."_

_She turned and walked towards Dumbledore, her hips swaying and stood a meter away from the old man looking at him in faint amusement. One hand was tracing her collar bone and the other was on her hip as she looked at him through her eyelashes._

_He smirked as he watched Dumbledore notice the scar. "Albus, meet my lover, my Black Queen. I found her broken and I healed her but her injuries made her lose her memory." He watched the dawning horror on the old face and almost laughed._

_"Pet, come here."_

_Ara turned and walked back to him. The thong was tied together at each side with red silk bows. He pulled at each side and watched the scrap fall away to the ground._

_He pushed aside his robe exposing his naked body, his manhood already hard, wanting, and pulled her onto his lap so she straddled him, her legs bent resting either side of his hips on the throne. Her hands came to rest on the top of his throne helping her keep her balance._

_His hands pulled her corset down so her breasts were bare and pushed up with the corset sitting below them. He lent forward and captured her lips in a rough and vicious kiss. Their tongue's met, and Voldemort growled, biting his lover's lower lip making her moan. Then his hands slid down her back cupping her soft but firm cheeks._

_"Rise up precious."_

_She moaned as his hands moved and rose up giving Albus the perfect view of where Tom's fingers were._

_"Does my pet like that?" He asked enjoying the look on Albus's face as he watched horrified, unable to even voice a word of protest._

_"Oh yes." She moaned, almost purred as a finger slid into her._

_The finger moved in and out of her tight channel, stretching her, until another was added thrusting into her preparing her for his cock. He pulled out his fingers and pulled her forward, positioned over his weeping cock._

_He slammed Ara down violently onto his cock, all the way to the hilt, and his lover arched her back, throwing her head back, her hair flying as she let out a scream._

_Voldemort looked at the mix of expressions on his lover's face; pain, desire and pleasure. Voldemort rolled his hips forward slightly, ripping another cry from her._

_Voldemort leaned forward to capture her lips once more, dominating and hungry. She answered in kind. Ara urged Voldemort to move with slight press of her hips, and purred moans._

_Voldemort broke the kiss and smiled an almost gentle smile, his hands on her hips holding her down in place. The tight pressure of Ara wrapped around his cock was starting to affect his cool demeanour, but he was determined for Ablus to see his lover begging and crying for it. For his touch._

_He felt the tight walls around him pulse and knew it wouldn't take much to make her plead for Voldemort to move. In the mean time, Voldemort moved his hands to Ara's nipples, stroking her chest in light touches, making the girl shiver and her flesh come out in goose-bumps. He tweaked one nipple, then moved off to continue stroking the pale skin. The other hand then came up and pinched the other nipple, harder this time, with a twist. He leaned over and licked the nipple just released from his grip, then sucked hard._

_Ara arched up into the touch. She was panting heavily now, and he knew that she wasn't going to survive much more if this._ "_I could keep you like this all night. Never stopping, never leaving your sinful body."_

_"Please..."_

_"What was that, my precious?" Voldemort asked as he kneaded the first nipple between his fingers._

_"P-p-please!"_ _She said once more, in a husky voice._

_"Do you want me to fuck you?" _

_"Yes!"_

_Ever so slowly, Voldemort pulled his hips back, tiny inch by inch. It was excruciatingly slow and painful._ _"How you want me to fuck you, Precious?"_

_"Ah. Harder. Faster. Please, oh pleaseee!"_

_Voldemort chuckled and returned to balls deep within her, making her eyes glaze over momentarily._

_"Who do you belong to pet?" Voldemort commented, slowly pulling out once more, and when he reached his tip, the point where he was almost slipping out, he rammed back in quickly._

_Ara gasped once again at the sudden thrust. There were tears freely falling down her face, she was moaning incoherently, hands clenched on his shoulders, gripping tight. She let out a gut wrenching sob, and tried to lift her hips once more, but Voldemort still had a firm grip on her, keeping her in place._

_"YOU! I'm yours, please, please, oh please!" Desperation in her voice._

_Finally accepting the begging, Voldemort pulled out swiftly, then plunged back in. He sped up the pace, bouncing her in his lap and Harry cried out in delight. "Oh yes, yes, yesssssss," she hissed._

_Voldemort pulled Ara down onto him almost violently, moans, screams, grunts, yells and groans reverberated around the room._

_They kissed wildly hungrily as he pounded into her._

_He kissed her shoulder, stroking her skin possessively. "Mine." He whispered smirking at Albus over her shoulder._

_"Yessss," she hissed in mindless ecstasy, purring in satisfaction._

_"My Precious. My Black Queen. My Lover." Voldemort said stroking down her spine. "Would you give me heirs my pet, grow ripe with my child."_

_"Yes!" Ara cried out as he squeezed her ass cheeks._

_Then his hands slipped around to her front, Ara's head snapped back as Voldemort pinched her clit, encouraging her orgasm to come first. And she did screming his name._

_Voldemort felt the pulses and contractions around his cock, the sensations were enough to finish him within one hard thrust, and then Voldemort was lost as well._

Voldemort jerked awake rasping for air with a sticky mess in his lap.

Salazar he wanted that.

_

* * *

_

_What'd ya think? Like? Hate? Give me a clue here? A bone? (bad word choice) A hint? PLEASE!_

_Harry is a girl from hence fourth just in case there's any confusion. Wasn't it nice of Voldy to heal our Harry? Though it is of course for his own ends. Isn't he evil._

_He seemed to really like his dream of Harry, didn't he?_

**_PHOENIX_****_ FURY._**


	3. CHAPTER 3:

**LOST IN THE DARK.**

_**BY PHOENIX FURY.**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3:**_

* * *

Voldemort sat at his desk in thought.

If he was to make this believable Harry – Ara would need some clothes and other necessities. It would be suspicious if she did not of any personal effects like pictures or letters.

Since she would not be going back to Hogwarts she would need books to learn from and he would have to find a way for her to use magic.

He then made a list of what people - a girl - would have in her trunk. Clothes, make-up, toiletries, books, pictures. Maybe a teddy bear, cute pictures on their notebooks, girls liked those sort of things from what he remembered.

He would spend the day buying that, luckily he had some lumpy dark green mixture that would disguise him as her - Polyjuice Potion.

First he made her drink a little of the meal shake and informed the house elves to give her little and often since her stomach wasn't used to having anything in it.

He cut off a piece of her hair and added it to the mixture. He took a deep breath and swallowed it.

He managed to keep it down and shrank and changed into Harry. Then put it in a canteen for when he needed the next dose and cast a glamour over his - her - forehead to hide Harry's scar which they would think if even detected would be for spots.

Voldemort decided right then that he would grow out Harry's short wavy hair as he looked at her reflection. His vision was also blurry which made him remember Harry wore glasses.

Voldemort then went to Muggle London managing to hide his disgust for the muggles around him. If she was from the muggle world then she would have muggle things so it had to be done but it didn't mean it didn't turn his stomach.

He had found a clothes catalogue in Boots which he had gone into to buy toiletries and looked through the styles to know what to buy since he had never bought women's clothes before. He could use a spell to create or transfigure clothes from the catalogue.

Then he went to London, Diagon Alley.

He made an appointment at the Opticians and got Harry eyes tested and brought two pairs of glasses (since it was buy one pair of glasses get one free).

Now came the more difficult things. Personal stuff.

A new trunk, magically expanded with an undetectable extension charm and with magical secret compartments, big enough to hold everything she would need.

Then he picked all the school books and books that he thought might be useful for her; mostly on dfence magic and duelling.

He then went into the teenage section, the girls' shelves.

There were books specifically for girls, like '_The Handbook for witches_.' It said inside were useful spells and tips to make a girl's everyday easier. Remedies for spots, chipped nails, bad hair or skin.

He browsed through and bought a large book on make-up, hair and beauty treatments. He also saw one called '_Let's talk about SEX'_. It described all about girls and boys growing up, differences, puberty and sex. And since Harry had been a boy maybe that would be a useful book, she was sure to be very naïve especially from the female perspective. Because to be honest Voldemort at his age had not really known much about girls, he hadn't been really interested in finding out either, other things like the Chamber of secrets had occupied his mind.

Then he spotted something interesting …

The section titled _Sexual Mischief: Fantasies and Facts._

Then he had a thought… if someone opened the trunk and saw the book what would they think? The girl was thinking about sex …

He could see the top bestsellers were…

_'Guide to Magical Seductions, The Ultimate Guide To Great Sex, The Original Version of the Wizard's Kama Sutra, The Perfect Orgasm, 500 Ways to Seduce Your Wizard and 500 Ways to Seduce Your Witch.'_

Voldemort smirked as he went to pay for the books he already had, he would have to come back later as a more adult male version of himself. It could hold all sorts of information he could use.

After all he wanted Harry Potter begging for more. He would make sure that dream came true.

**

* * *

**

Voldemort got back to the Manor checked on Harry dropping off the books with the house elves.

He measured her first and then opening the catalogue he used his wand to make jeans, different colour and styled tops and sweaters putting them on her to check that they fitted making everything a size larger. It was basic and simple, nothing flashy or over the top.

He took great pleasure in choosing underwear and nightwear for her to wear.

He had to force himself to remember that they were for Harry. His clothes had been overlarge hand-me-downs so Harry wasn't going to be used to things that fitted. And then there was the fact that Harry was now a girl. But there were some things he couldn't resist so he got what he wanted and what he thought Harry would want so there was quite a range.

He glamoured himself to hide his appearance but still be an adult male and went back to Diagon Alley. He bought the books he wanted from the _Sexual Mischief: Fantasies and Facts _section_. _Hehad measured Harry so he knew her size as he looked for wizard clothes before returning back to the manor.

Voldemort read the books and made notes before he decided which ones would benefit Ara and put them in her things. He dog-eared the pages he thought she would find most useful. That would make Harry think as she looked through the things that she had been thinking about sex, maybe preparing for it or already doing it. They had moving pictures to give her an idea of what to expect.

_Virgin's Handbook, The Ultimate Guide To Great Sex, and 500 Ways to Seduce Your Wizard._

The other books would help him further his own plans so he wasn't going to let her find out about them.

He had created fake pictures of Ara reading in front of the fire on his desk. Then another of her in his gardens and curled up in a chair. All wearing different outfits and hair, making it look like he had taken them on different occasions. They were muggle photos because since magic photos moved it might have hinted that it wasn't her somehow, a gesture or something.

He wrote out fake valentines, birthday, Christmas cards and letters.

He had found a soft grey teddy with a pale blue nose from a Me to You collection and a purple Eeyore. An Eeyore stationary set and diary.

He got her a bath set that smelled of pink blossoms. A purple toiletry bag with all her things and a make-up bag for all the make-up he had chosen.

He had brought a gold locket and ring. He debated putting them on her but if she had been hurt they would have been taken off to heal her or broken in the fight so left them off.

He made sure he took everything out of their boxes and took of the tags and prices. Clothes were washed a few times so they didn't smell brand new and never worn.

He had the house elves wash her hair using a potion to make it longer like his dream as he brewed the potions he would need. He put a glamour over her scar to hide it but glamours wore off so he would have to find a more permanent solution.

He had made up month's supply of Vitamin and Mineral Enhancer and meal shakes. Then he brewed a potion, it was pale peach colour and Salazar Slytherin had made it. It acted like a mild aphrodisiac and if he added a drop of his blood or hair it would make would make her attracted to only him. He mixed this with her meal shakes turning the creamy liquid peach coloured.

He made a lotion that contained a very powerful aphrodisiac. Which would make her skin very sensitive to touch, the slightest touch would bring her sexual pleasure. Make her lustful and passionate. She would burn with hungry desire with no will to resist and crave more and more.

He could use that after she was used to him to speed things up. He knew he could drug her to jump straight into his arms but after the drug wore off she would notice the difference in her behaviour, she would know. So he had to be subtle, give her just enough that she'll be attracted and open to his advances. He had to seduce her.

Voldemort always did like a challenge.

He had spent many hours building a mind block around her mind.

He was a skilled master at Legilimency and Occlumency.

Legilimency was the skill of reading memories and feelings and using them to interpret correctly what was going on. If someone was loyal or a traitor. It also used with Imperius Curse helped him control his victim. And Occlumency was mental defence to stop someone from seeing in your mind.

But he found upon his return to physical form that his skills had grown. While he had been hidden at Barty Crouch's house after his son had returned to his service he had used Bertha Jenkins as a test subject of his news skills.

It was almost similar to being a telepath, but a telepath didn't need a wand to use their mental skills. Without his wand he could detect negative emotions but had never been able to detect positive emotions not that he saw this as a problem. Sometimes he could catch memories but they were usually random.

With his wand he had learned to enter another's mind and manipulate it much like he possessed snake when he had been in spirit form and possessed Nagini on occasion so he could see through her eyes. He had learned to project emotions, images, and thoughts or at least influence thoughts with intense emotion. He could also talk into someone's head which he enjoyed doing to his victims right before he killed them and his followers always jumped when he did it to them.

Now the link that had formed between himself and Harry Potter was different then that. He believed he had transferred his ability to speak to snakes through the link to her. He didn't know how or why the link had formed to begin with but had become aware of it in her fifth year and used it to his advantage which had enabled him to send her the false vision to get her into the Ministry and get the prophecy.

Snape had told him how the child could see through his eyes and feel him sometimes through the scar he had given the child when he tried to kill her and failed. And it had grown stronger when he had used her blood to become reborn, binding them closer together.

The link or bond should have enabled him to get inside her even more then he had previously experimented with others but he couldn't. He had used it to project images, to create a vision when her mind was weakened, even at one point managed to see through her eyes to look at Dumbledore but nothing more.

He had managed to possess her but had been forced out. It had been very painful and he still didn't know or understand how she had accomplished it. Even with her in a weakened defenceless state he was unable to gain entrance to her mind.

The only thing of worth that her mind might of held was the Prophecy but he didn't think she knew it since Dumbledore kept everything close to the chest and hadn't told anyone and according to Snape Harry no longer trusted Dumbledore.

So using his skills he had built a shield around her mind so even if he couldn't enter it neither could she. She wouldn't be able to find her memories or the emotions that went with them. She would have no idea who she was or who he was.

When she woke up she wouldn't be Harry because she didn't have her memories. And our memories; how we were raised, everything we've been through, learned, seen, heard, felt, make us who we are. Without that she would be a blank slate starting over again.

She would still be able to use a knife and fork, to walk and talk. Know what words meant. How to read and write. The basics as it were. But she wouldn't know if she liked certain food or if she was afraid of spiders. The personal things that make each of different.

He could shape her into what he wanted. He had set the stage now all he had to do was wait.

He thought he was finally ready for when she woke up.

* * *

_I was actually given 'The Ultimate Guide To Great Sex' by a friend when I got stuck on how to write a really good hot sex scene along with several Mills and Boon. And I ended up writing a really steamy hot sex scene that I'm really proud of, now I just have to find the courage to actually let someone else read it. _

_Thanks to my first reviwer __fifespice__. _Voldy really is charming and manipulative evil bastard. A true Slytherin. In the films or the books they don't really show that side of him except in Chamber of Secrets when Harry meets Tom Riddle.

_Remember that without memories Harry is not, well, Harry. Our memories are what us who we are, how we act and what we do. So Ara/Harry will not behave as Harry would due to having no memories of who she is or who Voldemort is, and then there are the potions to consider. _

_There is a reason why I am making Ara so different from Harry, it has to do with the sequel, so hopefully it will all make sense. Hopefully._

_Hope you like it. Please review._

_**PHOENIX FURY**_

* * *


	4. CHAPTER 4:

**LOST IN THE DARK.**

**_BY PHOENIX FURY_**

_**

* * *

**_**_CHAPTER 4:_**

**

* * *

**

Tom woke up to a strange feeling. It had felt like a wave of emotion. It was similar sensation to entering someone's mind and feeling weather they were lying or telling the truth.

He used his wand to light the room and looked at Harry - Ara - but she was asleep. There was no one else in the rooms.

Where had it come from?

He gasped as another wave of emotion hit.

Pain.

The only place the emotion could be coming from was… Harry.

Tom looked at her in shock.

It wasn't possible for him to feel her.

Despite the fact she had no training in Occlumency and Legimcacy he couldn't feel her through their link even when she could feel him.

Unless…

It couldn't be. She couldn't be, it wasn't possible…

But it would explain a lot.

He starred at her. She was the one, the only one in history, to gain a scar instead of losing her life when he tried to kill her when she was a baby. She also managed to nearly kill him and escape his grasp time and time again. She seemed to make impossible things happen.

He got out of the bed and went to his books. He knew in one of the Salazar Slytherin's books there were descriptions of mental abilities. He had used it to become a master at Legilimency and Occlumency. He remembered there was something in there about the ability to project emotions and thoughts…

He flicked through the pages till he found the one he wanted.

**_Empathy_**_ – The ability to feel emotions of others, to project emotions to calm someone, also the ability to project sensation like heat, make them feel like they've burnt their hand to make them drop something._

**_Telepathy_**_ – The ability to hear others thoughts, to see their memories, and the more powerful telepaths is also empathic. Be able to influence others, control their actions both mentally and physically._

_Both empaths and telepaths are born with the gift. Empathy and Telepathy can be inherited though it most cases it will get weaker every generation. It can also skip generations, even sometimes several generations. The children with parents with mental abilities have the advantage of being prepared and having someone to mentor them when the gift awakens._

_The gift can also show up in a family with no history of mental abilities. It is like with muggleborns and squibs there is no way to theorize where someone with a gift will be born. Maybe they have an ancestor who had the gift and it lay dormant being passed down till it awoke? Or the others simply were born with strong mental shields that never cracked so they never came aware or learned they had the ability? _

_It's also not only wizards and witches who get these gifts but muggles too. Most of the muggles with mental gifts are seers and make a living telling fortunes, not that other muggles really believe them. They are usually outcasts, moving from place to place. Most are thought to be demons or witches and are killed in fear and hate. _

_As young children the ones born with mental abilities create mental barriers that block the gift until puberty where the barriers around the mind begin to slowly weaken. Small hints of the gift will appear; they'll know things, sense things for no reason, which will prepare them, this enables them to get used to their gift and train it as it grows. _

_Naturally the gift will work by touch and being near a person at first before they can train it to work by will. Mental shields mean they can use the gift when they choose without them they are vulnerable to every mind close to them. As they train with the gift it will grow stronger with use much like a muscle will._

_Sometimes either a traumatic shock, a head injury or a mental attack can crack or break the shields. If the shields crack they will realize they are mentally gifted quicker then if it happens naturally. They are the ones who struggle the most, though it will be harder they can learn to use it and train it. _

_If the shields are broken then they will be exposed to the minds of everyone around them in one burst sometimes immediately, sometimes months will go by. It depends on the nature of the attack, the environment around them and mental state of the person. Sometimes the system can go into shock and then when it wears off they will exposed all at once. When it happens, since they have had no training and are unprepared, they can become lost in the thoughts of those around and slip away from their body which will slip into a coma._

_The only way to bring them back is to remove every open mind (Un-Occluded), make the astrosphere relaxing and quiet and wait. They will then slip back into their bodies and wake-up. It is important to work on mental shields right away in this case before damage is caused or the Telepath slips away again._

Voldemort thought over what he read. He guessed when Snape had been teaching Harry Occlumency under Dumbledore's orders he had broken her mental shields releasing her gifts. No wonder it had been so easy to send Harry a false vision, to possess her at the Ministry, her mind had been damaged from Snape's attack and unable to stop him.

Voldemort wondered if it was her being a telepath that had caused the link between them. They couldn't read each others thoughts but they could enter each others minds. They were mentally linked in some way.

From what he'd read he wasn't a telepath or it would have shown up when he was in his teens. But maybe he had absorbed some small amount of telepathic ability that had increased his Legilimency and Occlumency skills. She had after all absorbed the ability to speak to snakes, it was reasonable to assume the link worked both ways; maybe he had absorbed something from her?

But if the link between them was truly two way then that should have enabled him to get inside her even more then he had previously but he couldn't. He had used it to project images, to create a vision when her mind was weakened, even at one point managed to see through her eyes to look at Dumbledore but nothing more.

He had managed to possess her but had been forced out. It had been very painful and he still didn't know or understand how she had accomplished it. Even now with her in a weakened defenceless state he was unable to gain entrance to her mind.

The book said as children they learn to develop mental shields, what if he had broken them when he tried to kill her, it formed the link between them, and then she had remade her shields until Snape broke them? Were her shields rebuilding now, was that why he couldn't enter her mind again?

It was logical.

He wondered if that had to do with why the muggle attacked her. Had she possibly been projecting like she had a moment ago? But the Owl's memories showed her that the abuse hadn't just been a one time thing as did her injuries.

Was she empathic or telepathic? He had sensed emotions so she obviously was empathic… but the book also said telepaths could be read and project thoughts _and_ emotions as well.

If she could read his mind she might find out about the truth. He had to make sure he was Occluded all the time and so was she.

He wondered about the link, though the scar was covered the link was still there. He understood from Severus that it enabled Harry to feel and see through his eyes as well as feel his presence and pain through the scar. And it had grown stronger when he had used her blood to become reborn, binding them closer together. He had to find a way around that or she would guess something was not right.

Her mental abilities and the scar could easily give the game away.

He realized this could make things difficult if he didn't handle this correctly.

**

* * *

**

Tom spent hours searching through his books and then after finding what he wanted he had to make it. Much like his ring that would disguise him he would use the gold locket.

He engraved the inside of the locket with runes and symbols. Then he mixed her blood, his blood, and many illegal ingredients to create a ruby-coloured thick mixture that when cool would become jewel like, he en-laid into the inside of the locket and dropped tiny drops of the mixture on the lid of the locket around the border so it looked like garnet and emerald chips had been inlaid on the lid to create a design, then he enchanted it.

There was also a potion though it was addictive and she would eventually build up immunity to it so the locket was the better idea though it would lose effectiveness after a time, but it would last till he'd found something else.

Meanwhile he would have to be careful with his own mind, keep it Occluded and control his emotions. And tell the truth, a twisted version of it, but as much of the truth as possible so she didn't catch him out. The truth was easier to remember anyway, he reasoned.

He would have to limit his Death Eater meetings. Which meant he would have to find something to keep them all busy. Severus Snape wasn't that difficult he was at Hogwarts unless he summoned him specifically. But the others…?

If he didn't see them and didn't give a reason they would know something was going on. They weren't _that_ dense though Crabb and Goyle came close. Some of them were cunning like Lucius and Bellatrix, liked to fawn all over him.

No he had to give them missions, keep them busy. And he needed to sort out a new place to hold meetings, he didn't want his courtship to be interrupted and he couldn't have them run across Ara before she was ready to join them.

He waved his hand over his body so his black Dark Lord robes appeared on him and summoned his Death Eaters and then locked up his rooms and warded them before he went to the meeting room.

Bellatrix Lestrange not as beautiful as before her time in Azkaban but she was as enamoured with as him as before. Her husband, Rudolphus and her brother-in-law, Rabastan Lestrange.

Lucius Malfoy. The vain arrogant but cunning pure-blood followed out of greed for power.

Severus Snape. He saw something of himself in the potion master. Cunning, cruel and vindictive. He and Lucius were the ones he watched in case of betrayal.

Avery. Macnair. Nott. And then Crabbe and Goyle not as stupid as their offspring but close.

Peter Pettigrew the rat. The one who had betrayed his friends and family and handed them to Voldemort. He followed Voldemort out of fear.

The lower ranked Death Eaters stood at the back of the room silent.

He spent the next few hours arranging the new Headquarters which would be nearer to Hogwarts so he could keep an easier eye on the old fool. He then went over missions for the coming months.

Infiltrating the Ministry and recruiting new followers for their cause and spreading it further and further after all England wasn't all he wanted.

The rat, Peter would be infiltrating Hogwarts. One of his tasks would be getting and giving information to their young recruits, children of his Death Eaters, who would be marked before they went back to school.

After they were gone he changed the wards so that they - Bellatrix – couldn't drop by unannounced.

He sighed. It was nearly dawn, there was no way he would be getting back to sleep now. He might as well be productive he thought as he looked around the gloomy Manor.

* * *

Slowly she opened her eyes.

She blinked as she accessed where she was.

She was lying on her back in a comfy four poster bed, green velvet curtains were pulled back and sunlight was pouring through the window. She slowly sat up feeling a little light-headed.

There was a mirror opposite the bed on a vanity table which enabled her to see her reflection.

Her vision was blurry the further away so she obviously needed glasses, but she could tell she had long wavy messy black hair falling around her and pale skin. She looked down at herself to see she was wearing an ivory silk nightgown.

The room was very grand. Painted in shades of green, creams and beige with a dark floorboards and thick rugs. A coat of arms carved into the headboard behind her. Emerald green sheets that felt like silk covered the bed.

She could see two doors both open leading to a bathroom and walk-in dressing room.

She looked around the room again.

How had she gotten here?

None of it looked familiar to her. Where was she?

But then there was a more pressing question.

Who was _she_?

* * *

_She's awake!_

_Hope you like it. Please review._

_**PHOENIX FURY**_


End file.
